


Lecciones

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que Sherlock no sabe lo que es el amor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Palabras:** 695, cada una de ellas sin betear y escritas a la rápida viendo el Festival de Viña, pero corregida al día siguiente, a la luz del día y con suficiente cafeína en el cuerpo.
> 
> **Spoilers:** _A scandal in Belgravia_

Dicen que Sherlock no sabe lo que es el amor, que probablemente se debe a que nadie lo quiso de niño ( _¿quién iba a querer a ese fenómeno?_ ) o porque su familia era rara (lo dicen como si escapar de la convencionalidad y la norma fuera una especie de pecado). Dicen que Sherlock no es capaz de sentir nada por nadie y que el pobrecito John se queda con él en parte por sus propios traumas, pero principalmente porque es un santo en potencia.

La gente dice cosas y cree que por el hecho de decirlas a sus espaldas, Sherlock no va a oírlas. La gente habla por hablar. La gente hace poco más.

Lo que no saben es que Sherlock entiende perfectamente lo que es el amor, muchas gracias por su interés, lo que sucede es que no le interesa caer en los excesos demostrativos en público que parecen satisfacer a las masas. Si alguien se molestara alguna vez en preguntarle (alguien importante, claro, no cualquier idiota aburrido, tal vez sólo se tomara la molestia de explicarle a Mami), Sherlock diría que el amor es una fuerza que te golpea cuando menos lo esperas, que se arrastra en tu cuerpo cuando no es invitado y te lleva a hacer cosas que no planeabas hacer ( _es como una bala atravesando una ventana, Mami,_ diría, _como despertar de una pesadilla deseando haber vestido un chaleco de Semtex, es ilógico, pero no puedes evitarlo, es la llave de tu destrucción y lo sabes_ ).

Lo que Sherlock no alcanza a comprender es el deseo. No es que nunca haya sentido el impulso de tocar otra piel y sentir otra piel sobre la suya (es un hombre saludable de 35 años, después de todo), es que nunca ha encontrado a nadie con quien le interesara compartir la experiencia. Tal vez ese sea el punto, la gente no habla de deseo, habla de lujuria, abordan el tema desde una perspectiva animal y a Sherlock jamás le ha interesado ceder ante sus impulsos básicos ( _oh, cállate, Mycroft,_ tendría que explicar, _esa etapa no tenía nada que ver con mis impulsos, no sabes lo que se siente, el aburrimiento…_ ).

Entonces, un día cualquiera, La Mujer se cruza en su camino. Irene Adler despierta algo dentro de él, con su desnudez y sus comentarios explícitos. No, no es la desnudez en sí, es el uso que ella le da. Lo mira como si lo conociera mejor que nadie, le dice que los intelectuales son los nuevos sexys y se dedica a tentarlo con su propia inteligencia. No va a suplicarle por piedad (dos veces), pero, oh, una parte de él quiere hacerlo. 

Sherlock aprende todo lo que necesita saber una noche en una habitación de hotel en un lugar olvidable, rodeado de arena, calor y toda la piel que tiene que tocar, porque parece un oasis iluminado por la luz de la luna. Aprende los movimientos del sexo y a navegar la sobrecarga de información sensorial, comprende la lujuria ( _oh, John, la gente mata por esto, debería hacerlo más a menudo, cómo no están todos locos asesinándose en las calles, cómo puedes aguantarlo_ ) y, por fin, su mente se tranquiliza.

La lección más importante, sin embargo, viene al día siguiente cuando despierta solo. El deseo es pasajero y una vez satisfecho, las partes involucradas seguirán su camino con las cuentas saldadas entre ellos. El amor no es así, ahora lo sabe ( _porque el amor_ se dice a sí mismo, no puede arriesgar a decirlo en voz alta, _tiene que ver con un hombre con un chaleco pasado de moda, que hace té y no se atreve a desearte todavía, puede que nunca lo haga, pero también puede que despiertes con él un día_ ). El amor no es pasajero y, aunque no busca necesariamente un relación física, se da por satisfecho con los detalles, el amor es una posibilidad de despertar con alguien, aunque (lo más extraño de todo, casi una aberración), Sherlock cree que una parte de él sería feliz si _el ser amado_ fuera feliz despertando con alguien más.

La gente puede hablar todo lo que quiera, Sherlock sabe todo lo que necesita.


End file.
